Aliens
by TheLifeOfObsession
Summary: There are some places in the universe you don't go alone. Jack returns with the Ripley sisters in the thrilling sequel. Their lives ruined after the event that happened 57 years ago, the trio have a chance to save it by returning to the infested planet from their previous trip. Only things don't go the way they planned and are once again left to deal with these terrifying Aliens.
1. Chapter 1

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. ONLY ANORA AND JACK ARE MINE!**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Bastards**_

"**All of you are just stupid."**

"No, bastards is the right word for it."

"We should add pricks to that list, too."

"And Dumbasses."

"Morons."

"Chicken-shits."

"The list is endless."

~With the two of you going at it, yes it is.~

Eleanor Ripley stared at her sister Anora 'Riley' and her husband Jack Rush. As the three remaining survivors of the Space Freighter _Nostromo_, the three of them had been rescued and revived after drifting 57 years in stasis. Imagine their shock to that. All three of them were having nightmares over the events every night; Ripley had the worse. And adding that to the fact that Jack and Ripley just found out that their daughter Amy had died 2 years ago at the age of 66 with now kids, well, you would expect Ripley to be with Jack, cursing out their employers, not her sister.

Ripley and Riley were identical with dark eyes and their curly hair and Jack had sandy brown hair and blue eyes.

The three of the were now at an interview with a panel of executives from the Weyland-Yutani Corporation, their testimonies about the Xenomorph being, well, laughed at.

Burke gave a silent sigh as Riley and Jack continued on with their name calling for a moment before the lead man, Van Leuwen continued.

"I'd just like to go back to this point about the override destruct elements."

"What don't you get about it?" Riley asked him, a hand on her hip. "Are you guys not smart enough to understand it?"

"We have been here three and a half hours," Ripley began. "How many different ways do you want us to tell the same story?"

"Look at it from our perspective, please." Van replied. "You freely admit to detonating the engines of and thereby destroying an M-Class star freighter, a rather expensive piece of hardware."

"42-million in adjusted dollars," Another man commented, glancing at the three of them with a look. "That's minus payload, of course."

"Fuck off." Jack told the man. "It didn't seem to hurt you guys at all 57 years ago, now did it?"

Van sighed. "The lifeboat's flight recorder corroborates some elements of your account in that, for reasons unknown, the _Nostromo _set down on LV-426, an unsurveyed planet at that time, that it resumed its course and was subsequently set for self-destruct by you for reasons unknown."

"Not for reasons unknown." Ripley hissed. "We told you. We set down on Company orders to get this thing which destroyed my crew and your expensive ship."

"The analysis team, which went over the lifeboat centimeter by centimeter, found no physical evidence of the creature you describe."

"Good! That's because I blew it out of the goddamn air lock." Ripley stood from her chair. "Like I said." Riley had learned about the final events with the Alien after she had been put into stasis so she wasn't surprised to hear that.

"Are there any species like this hostile organism on LV-426?"

"No," The smoking woman replied. "It's a rock. No indigenous life."

"Did IQs just drop sharply while we were away?" Ripley asked.

"I think they've been like this all along, sweetheart." Jack replied, locking his arms behind his head. "We already said that the Xenomorph was not indigenous." (That means native)

"It came off of an alien ship," Riley had dropped her head onto the desk for a moment before looking back up. She knew that losing her cool against these bastards again was not going to help the situation. "We homed in on its beacon."

"And found something never recorded once in over three hundred surveyed worlds. 'A creature that gestates inside a living human host,' these are your words, 'And has concentrated acid for blood.'"

"That's right." Ripley nodded.

"Don't pull this how 300 world crap on me," Riley stood up from her seat. She had had enough. "There are thousands of galaxies that we haven't even seen yet and in your life-span, especially with all your smoking, you ain't ever gonna see. There could be thousands of life-forms that we've never heard of so I want you to take that and shove it up your asses. And even if we weren't the first humans to come across it, I'm sure you or the military would keep it under lock and key like the money-hungry bastards that you are. Now I'm tired of talking so hurry up and get this over with so I can go back to what is now my home and try to live the rest of the life that I have." The smoking woman looked at her like she was crazy and Riley went to hop over the desk but Jack moved and caught her before she did; Ripley doing so too.

Van gave a sigh. "It is the finding of this court of inquiry that Warrant Officers E. Ripley N-O-C-1-4-4-7-2 and A. Ripley N-O-C-1-4-4-7-3, has acted with questionable judgment and is unfit to hold an ICC license as a commercial flight officer. J. Rush is also unfit to hold one as well. Said licenses are hereby suspended indefinitely." He stood up. "No criminal charges will be filed against you at this time and you are released on your own recognizance for a six-month period of psychometric probation to include monthly review by an ICC psychiatric technician. These proceedings are closed."

"A psychiatrist, huh?" Riley felt the corner of her mouth twitch. ~They want a psycho, huh? Well, I can give them that~

Burke, the man that had been trying to help them, moved forward. "Well, that could have been better."

"Shut up," Jack told him, standing from his own seat.

"Van Leuwen," Ripley moved to the man before he could make it through the door. "Why don't you just check out LV-426?"

"Because I don't have to." Van replied. "People have been there for over 20 years and they never complained about any hostile organism."

"What do you mean? What people?"

"Terraformers. Planet engineers. They go in, set up atmosphere processors to make the air breathable. It takes decades. It's what we call a shake 'n' bake colony."

Ripley stopped him from leaving. "How many are there? How many colonists?"

"I don't know. Sixty, maybe seventy families."

"And just how far have they spread around the planet? Have they covered the entire thing?" Riley asked him.

"No, not yet, but-"

"Then shut your fuckin' mouth!" She hissed, keeping her voice low as she got in the man's face. "The moment they do come into contact with these creatures, I want you to be ready to bend over and kiss my ass."

_**~Welcome to the Nightmare**_

_**In my head**_

_**Say hello**_

_**To something scary~**_

**Two months later the three of them all sat in the room that Riley had acquired. **Ripley and Jack lived together just down the hall in a bigger place but Riley had been sick the last few days and so Ripley had dragged her husband behind her to go take care of her sister. Ripley and Riley were now working as cargo-loaders and Jack, well, Jack was now announcing what he planned on doing.

"I forbid it." Ripley said instantly. Riley sat there at her table in a blanket, pausing in her feast of soup.

"Ripley, think about it. It would help. It's not like I can do much here." Jack was saying. "Besides, it's where I started 67 years ago. It's how I met you, remember?"

"I know that, Jack, but still, the army?"

Riley closed her eyes. Jack had joined the family 67 years ago. He had been in training for the army and had been a hell of a fighter before he met Ripley and married her and had a daughter. He switched over to working on the freighters to be closer to his family.

"I won't hear it," Ripley finally put her foot down as Jones jumped into her lap. "I said no and I-" She fell silent as the doorbell rang. Jack stood up and answered it.

"Hiya, guys," Burke's voice drifted in. "This is Lieutenant Gorman of the Colonial Marine Corps-" Ripley had jumped up and pulled the door from Jack's hand, closing it on the men's faces. Riley snorted before having to get a sneeze. "Ripley, we have to talk. We've lost contact with the colony on LV-426."

"Whoo! Kiss my ass, bitches!" Riley called off, throwing her hands in the air. "We told you fuckers but you didn't want to listen! Suck in your reward now!"

Jack gave a laugh as Ripley opened the door again before turning and beginning to pour the men coffee.

…

"I don't believe this. You guys throw us to the wolves and now you want us to go back out there?" Ripley shook her head. "Forget it. It's not our problem."

"Can I finish?" Burke asked.

"No," Riley replied behind a stuffed nose. "Now get the fuck outta my room."

"There's no way we're going back out there, pal," Jack told him.

"You wouldn't be going in with the troops," Gorman had his go. "I can guarantee your safety."

"These Colonial Marines are very tough hombres," Burke continued. "They're packing state-of-the-art firepower. There's nothing they can't handle."

"Yeah, you say that now," Riley commented, slurping up from more soup.

"We've been trained to deal with situations like this." Gorman told them.

"Good, then what are we needed for?" Jack asked.

"We don't know exactly what's going on," Burke sighed. "It may just be a downed transmitter. Okay, but if it's not, I would like the three of you there as an advisor, and that's all."

Ripley stepped forward. "What's your interest in all this? Why are you going?"

"The Company co-financed that colony along with Colonial Administration. We're getting into a lot of terraforming now and building better worlds."

"Yeah, I saw the commercial." Ripley sighed. "Look, I don't have time for this. I've got to get to work."

"Oh, right, I heard you're working the cargo docks." Burke stood up to put cream in his coffee.

"That's right." Riley answered. "What of it?"

"Running loaders and forklifts…"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing. I think it's great that you're keeping busy. And I know it's the only-"

Jack took a step forward. "Say it. I dare you."

Burke swallowed hard and sat back in his seat. "What if I told you that I could get all three of you reinstated?" All three of them looked surprised. "The Company's already agreed to pick up your contract."

"If we go." Ripley sighed.

"Yeah, if you go. Come on. That's a second chance, kiddo. I think personally for the three of you it would be the best thing to go and face this thing. Get back on the horse."

"Spare me, Burke," Ripley sighed. "We've had our psych evaluations."

"I know. I've read it."

"And let's not talk about it, shall we," Jack stood up and pulled the door open. "Both of you. Out." They didn't move. "Now."

"Just think about it," Burke told them before placing his card on the table.

"Thank for the coffee." Gorman told them before leading the way out. Jack shut the door behind them before leaning against it, lost in thought for a moment.

Riley glanced between the two people, Jack as he stood there and Ripley as she smoked, and gave a sigh as she tried to keep her nose from running.

"We're, uh, we're going… aren't we?"

Jack was silent for a moment before glancing at the wall. "…Yeah. Yeah, it looks like it."

Riley dropped her spoon and dropped her head on the table. "Fuck."

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. ONLY ANORA AND JACK ARE MINE!**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Marines**_

**Riley felt herself going through a repeat of 57 years ago. **It was time for them all to awaken. As the Stasis beds opened, she had half a mind to believe that what she had experienced with the Xenomorph was just a dream and that it would be Dallas she was waking up to. Instead it was a Marine. Giving a sigh and setting her feet on the ground, Riley had been extremely happy with herself in the fact that she had chosen to wear a pair of shorts with her shirt into the Stasis.

They were boarded on the _Sulaco, _and she, Burke, her sister, and Jack were the only ones that weren't Marines. Unless you wanted to take into count Jack being ex-military nearly 67 years ago.

"They ain't payin' us enough for this, man." One of the Marines, Drake, was the first to speak.

"Not enough to have to wake up to your face, Drake." The woman to his right, Dietrich, replied.

"What? Is that a joke?"

"Oh, I wish it were."

"Hey, Hicks," The man that Riley was beside looked up, rubbing his head. "Man, you look just like I feel."

~Then you must feel pretty good~ Riley smirked to herself as she stood up. At the snicker to her right she glanced to see Jack and Ripley laughing at her. It was then that she realized that she had said it aloud. Whipping her head around to find the said Marine smiling, she took off running to find her locker.

"All right sweethearts, what are you waiting for? Breakfast in bed?" Sergeant Apone called out, his hat and cigar already in place. "Another glorious day in the Corps. Look at her, not even in it and she's faster than your slow asses." He wore a large grin as he continued to move through the line. "A day in the Marine Corps is like a day on the farm. Every meal's a banquet, ever paycheck a fortune, every formation a parade. I love the Corps!"

"And you miss that?" Ripley asked her husband as they got the feeling back into their bodies.

"Every once and a while." Jack answered truthfully, stretching his arms out.

"Man, this floor is freezing!" Hudson cried out, jumping from one foot to another.

"What do you want me to do? Fetch you some slippers?" Apone asked.

"Gee, would you sir? I'd like that."

"Look into my eye." Apone commented, flipping him off in secret before turning. "Fall in, people! Come on, let's go."

"I hate this job." Frost grunted.

Riley kept her eyes to herself as she pulled her clothes on while the others joined them. She was glad to find that her locker was in the middle of Ripley's and Jack's so she didn't have to worry about being next to the one called Hicks again.

"Crowe, Wierzbowski, on your feet," Apone began shouting out orders to the Corps.

Jack found himself watching all of them with a smile on his face as one of the women, Vasquez, began to do pull ups. Ripley noticed this and gave him an elbow to the side as Riley had moved to do the same to his others. He gave her a grin and she chuckled, pulling her sleeves on. Ripley had cut her hair short but Riley had left it long, pulling it back into a tail and out of her way.

"Hey, mira," Vasquez dropped from the bar, looking at the new trio. "Who's Snow White and her helpers?" Ripley was white as snow while Jack and Riley were tanned.

"They're supposed to be some group of consultants. Apparently they saw an alien once."

Laughter broke out. "Whoopee-fucking-do!" Hudson grinned, pulling his shirt on. "Hey, I'm impressed."

"Que' bonita," Vasquez grabbed the bars again, Drake joining her in her pull-ups.

"Hey, Vasquez," Hudson grinned. "Have you ever been mistaken for a man?"

"No," She gave a grunt before dropping to her feet to look at him. "Have you?"

"Ha ha! Oh, Vasquez." Drake dropped down beside her and exchanged a handgrip. "You're just too bad."

Riley gave a smile to herself, watching them. She felt…disappointed in herself. She used to be one of those badasses when she was a teen and look at her now. Scared to even go to sleep. What would Dallas think of her now?

The group then found themselves in the kitchen and Riley had another flashback to the Nostromo. She saw Hudson take the position of Kane and watched as the Alien came bursting out of his chest. Giving a shudder at that memory, she turned and sat at a table off on her own as Jack and Ripley joined Burke and Gorman at theirs. Silence was something that she wanted at the moment but as the crew started out their sexual talk she couldn't help but give a laugh. She was a woman, yeah, but she still found it hilarious. It got even better when Hudson called out for Bishop.

Taking a good look at him, there was no way that Bishop was a Marine. He was too…proper and was passing out his food to them. It didn't take long for Riley to know why. Bishop was an android.

"Hey, Bishop, do the thing with the knife." Hudson called.

"Oh, please," Bishop sighed.

"Come on." Hudson grinned when he gave it and grabbed the knife. "All right!"

~Seems they've traveled with him before,~ She commented to herself.

"I don't wanna see that," Apone couldn't help but laugh.

Riley watched as they moved trays out of the way and Bishop set his hand down, fingers spread with the knife in the other. Having a good idea what he was about to do, Riley couldn't help but laugh as Drake grabbed Hudson's hand and made his place it beneath Bishop's to endure the horror. She couldn't help but stand up to try and get a better look.

"Bishop! Hey, man!"

"Do it." Drake told the Android.

"Hey, not me, man!"

"Yeah, you," Drake grinned, "Don't move."

Bishop paused and glanced at the man. "Trust me."

Riley watched, her eyes getting wider and wider as the knife crashed down to the table between each finger. Hudson's eyes went wider as well and his cry got louder before slowing down and disappeared as Bishop came to a stop and handed him his knife back.

"Thank you."

"Enjoy your meal," Drake clapped his arm as he set his tray back down for him.

"That wasn't funny, man!" Hudson cried, that look of shock still on his face.

"I beg to differ," Riley commented from her seat, giving a smile as their heads turned to look at her. "That was extremely entertaining."

"Yeah, come say that to my face." Hudson growled. The Marines gave a grin, thinking the new lady was gonna back down.

Riley stood up from her seat and moved over to stand beside Hudson. Leaning down, she whispered in his ear- "Extremely entertaining."

Hudson's face turned to one of a grin as the rest of his Corps laughed at him. "All right, all right, you're the dangerous one of the three, I get it."

"Dangerous?" Riley pulled back and laughed. Didn't she just have a conversation like this with herself? "I doubt that entirely." ~Why not go ahead and introduce yourself?~ "Anora Ripley," She held her hand out to him. "But you can call me Riley. My sister goes by Ripley."

"Twins, huh?" Hudson asked, taking her hand.

"Yep."

"So is the man yours or hers?" Frost asked, looking up at her.

"Jack belongs to her."

Frost gave her a smile. "Good."

Before there could be a reply, there was a crash and everything stopped to see Ripley glaring at the android.

"Just stay away from me, Bishop. You got that straight?"

Riley shook her head as her sister stormed out of the kitchen. Jack gave Bishop an apologetic look before taking off after her.

"Guess she don't like the cornbread, either." Frost commented.

Giving another sigh, Riley grabbed the clean napkin off of the table and moved over to Bishop as he had moved to clean up what her sister had tossed to the floor. "I'm sorry for my sister," She began. Riley understood how Ripley felt after all that had happened with Ash but taking it out on another one wasn't right. It wasn't his fault. "She's still taking it pretty hard."

"And you're not?"

Riley gave a shrug. "It's…hard to explain. I don't blame Ash for following orders and therefore I don't think that you're to blame for it, either. It's a difficult situation, you know?"

Bishop gave her a nod, watching as she wrapped the napkin around the finger that he had cut open with that knife display of his. "At least one of you doesn't hate me."

"Oh, Ripley'll grow on you," She picked up the tray and tossed it in the can. "So will Jack. He'll calm her down. She might be a sore thumb at first but eventually she'll cool down."

Things were silent for a moment before he stood up as well. "Will you tell me what happened? If you're her sister and he's her husband then you were there on the ship too, right?"

"Yeah, but…it's not a very pleasant thing to think about, especially after first waking up again, you know?" she gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Maybe later."

After Breakfast, the group all gathered in the loading dock to hear their report.

"Squad, ten-hut!" Apone announced his arrival with Gorman. "Officer on deck!" Jack almost stood at attention himself if Ripley hadn't of elbowed him in the side. He gave her another grin.

"As you were," Gorman told them.

"Quickly, quickly," Riley sighed, watched as the Marines sat/stood before them. Why Gorman wanted all three of them standing there with him she didn't know or care.

"Good morning, Marines," Gorman began, taking his hat off and turning to face them. "I'm sorry we didn't have time to brief you before we left gateway-"

"Sir!" Hudson's hand shot straight up.

"What is it, Hicks?"

"Hudson, sir," The man hanging on the chain grinned. He then nodded a head at the man smoking beside him. "He's Hicks." Riley did all she could to not snicker.

"What's the question?" Gorman asked.

"Is this gonna be a stand-up fight or another bug-hunt?" Riley and Ripley shared a glance.

"All we know is there's still no contact with the colony and that a Xenomorph may be involved."

"You assholes took my name," Jack grunted, crossing his arms with an annoyed look. "I demand payment for every time it's used." Riley gave a snort but her sister didn't look amused.

"Excuse me, sir," Apone dove in. "A what?"

"A Xenomorph."

"It's a bug-hunt." Hicks sighed, looking at Hudson.

"Yeah, that's what we would like it to be, huh?" Riley commented, rolling her neck before staring off at the ceiling.

"Amen," She heard Ripley agree.

Hicks turned to look at the three of them. "What exactly are we dealing with here?" ~Cute and smart,~ Riley grinned to herself. ~Getting straight to the point.

Jack waved a hand and Ripley took the stage, taking a step forward.

"I'll tell you what I know," She began, hands shoved in her pockets. We set down on LV-426. One of our crew members was brought back onboard with something attached to his face, some kind of parasite." Riley could tell that her sister was embarrassed talking about this by herself so she stepped in.

"We tried to get it off but it refused to move and tightened its grip on his throat. Not long after that it just sorta fell off on its own." There was no way in hell that she was going to tell them that she had gone in there to pet it and heard it purring.

"Kane seemed fine," Jack took a step in as well. "We were all having dinner and…and I guess it laid some sort of embryo in his throat that fell into his chest because as we sat there, the creature just…burst out of him." All three of them could see the event replaying in their minds as he talked about it.

"Look, man," Vasquez began. "I only need to know one thing-where they are." She pointed her finger like a gun before turning and slapping hands with Drake; again.

"Vasquez, kick ass."

"Anytime, anywhere."

"Right, right," Hudson had to send in his two-bit. "Someone said 'alien' and she thought they said 'illegal alien' and signed up." Jack was the one to give a snort this time as Vasquez flipped the bird at the man behind her.

"Fuck you, man."

"Anytime, anywhere." He mocked her.

Ripley though, seemed to have had enough of their shit though. "Are you finished?" She took a few steps closer to them. "I hope you're right. I really do."

"Yeah, ok. Right. Thank you, Ripley," Gorman went to move forward but Jack held and arm out, holding his back.

"Because just one of those things managed to wipeout almost my entire crew in less than twenty-four hours. And if the colonists have found that ship there's no telling how many have been exposed. Do you understand?"

"Let them get hit with the shit if they don't believe it," Riley told her sister, hooking an arm through hers. "I betcha when the acid hits them they will."

"Oh, that's a horrible thing to make fun off," Jack commented but he wore a large smile on his face.

Clearly, very clearly, Riley and Jack were looking at this trip differently than Ripley was.

"Anyway," Gorman took a step forward. "We have their reports on disk, so look at it. Any questions?" Hudson raised his hand again with that grin of his. Gorman answered through gritted teeth. "What is it, Private?"

"How do I get out of this chickenshit outfit?"

"You secure that shit, Hudson." Apone growled instantly.

Gorman took a breath. "All right. Now listen up. I want this thing to go smooth and by the numbers. I want DCS and tactical database assimilation by 0830." Everyone groaned at that. "Ordnance loading, weapons strip and drop-ship prep details will have seven hours. Now move it, people!" Gorman growled before stalking off.

"All right sweethearts, you heard the man, and you know the drill. Assholes and elbows!" Apone moved forward to his crew. "Hudson, come here. Come here!"

"Uh-oh," Riley snickered as the trio moved off. "I take it that Hudson gets in trouble a lot."

"After the hour I've been around him, he's a dumbass." Jack replied.

"Was that how you were?" Ripley asked him.

"At first maybe, but not anymore."

"No, now you're just an ass."

"Hey!"

Everyone had set to work and Riley felt as useless as her sister and Jack did. Jack and Ripley went off to find Apone but Riley set her eyes on Bishop. He looked like he had his hands full with all the cases of…whatever it was he was trying to carry up the back of the ship and into the tank-like car they would be riding in.

"Need a hand?"

Bishop came to a pause and glanced at her. "Uh, sure." Taking some of the load off, she gave a soft smile at the sight of the napkin still tied on his finger. Not all androids were inhumane. As the two of them talked, Riley felt like she was back at work before all this alien stuff happened. Sure, she wouldn't normally be packing up extra ammo rounds and what not but being on the ship again, out here in space, it was…home to her. More home than Earth was, anyway.

"How, we're about to get ready," Bishop told her as the dumped the empty bags in a barrel. "Go grab anything if you're taking it."  
As he walked back into the tank, Riley placed a hand on her hip. "What the hell would I bring with me?" She then caught herself. "I guess a gun wouldn't be a bad idea. Maybe I can snitch one off one of the Marines."

"Not if snitch means stealing."

The voice made her turn to find her good friend from this morning standing there with a grin.

"Oh…Uh…Hicks, right?" She asked, feeling the red rise in her cheeks.

"Dwayne," He nodded, holding his hand out.

"Anora," She replied, taking it. His hand was firm and warm. "Look, about this morning," She felt the blush completely take over. "I apologize."

He gave a wink as he walked past her. "What for?"

She turned and watched him join the rest of the Marines to ready their equipment. Twenty minutes later she still couldn't mellow herself out. She hadn't felt butterflies in her stomach like this for years; nearly 57.

(Oh, right in the chest, poor Dallas, lol)

"Stop being stupid," She told herself as she heard the aircraft behind her warm up. Stepping out of the way, she saw Bishop drive the tank out and opened the doors. They could all hear the Marines yelling at eachother before bursting out in their equipment with Apone trailing behind them as they came to a stop.

"Absolutely badasses! Let's pack 'em in! Get in there!" He ripped the door open and they filed in, each one to their seats. Ripley and Jack sat in a seat together towards the front, leaving Riley to sit across from them with Burke. She couldn't help but keep watching the Marines, a large smile on her face. It was completely amusing, especially when Hudson started his ranting.

"Ready to get it on? You know it!" He was locking everyone in their seats. "I'm ready, man. Ready to get it on! Go!" He smacked Drake's hand as Ferro announced their launching.

"This is nothing like our other job," Ripley sighed, resting her head on Jack's arm.

"No, no it isn't." He replied with a smile.

Riley could see it in his eyes as he looked at the Marine Corps. He had wanted that so bad but gave it up from Ripley and their family; just to have it ripped away from them like it had been after 57 years of sleep.

As they went on further with the drop, Riley entertained herself with several things. The talk. The sick noises Burke was making beside her, and the sleep that Hicks had fallen into.

"I got a bad feeling about this drop." Frost was saying.

"You always say that." Crowe sighed.

"When we get back without ya, I'll call your folks."

Riley watched then as Drake smashed his head against the side of his seat to fix it. "Tough bunch of fuckers here, aren't ya?"

"You know it, babe." Hudson grinned at her.

~Babe?~ Riley was surprised to hear that.

"Check it out. I am the ultimate badass," Hudson was continuing. "State of the badass art." The other where egging him on. "You do not wanna fuck with me. Check it out," He moved in closer to give Riley a better look. "Don't worry. Me and my squad of ultimate badasses will protect you." They gave waves and cheers as the trio laughed. "Check it out." He moved and began to point things out. "Independently targeting particle-beam phalanx. Whap! Fry half a city with this puppy. We got tactical smart missiles, phase-plasma pulse-rifles, RPGs. We got sonic electronic ballbreakers!" The ship gave a huge shake there. "We got nukes. We got knives, sharp sticks,"

"Well you're gonna lose something of it if you don't get your ass outta my face," Jack growled, shoving the man out of the way.

"Knock it off, Hudson!" Apone growled. "All right, gear up. Two minutes, people. Get hot." He then sighed. "Somebody wake up Hicks."

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. ONLY ANORA AND JACK ARE MINE!**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Love at First Sight**_

"**It looks like a wasteland." **

Jack's comment made Riley look over her shoulder. He and Ripley had moved forward to look at LV-426 beneath them but she had stayed in her chair and watched the Marines as they got ready.

"Structure seems intact." Ripley commented.

"You only say that because we haven't seen the inside yet," Her sister commented from her seat.

"They still have power." Ripley replied.

"Then again, the aliens didn't really fuck with the power on the ship either, did they?"

"God you two," Ripley shook her head. "I'm just trying to make myself feel better and you knock it back down."

"Sorry, love," Jack grinned.

Riley snorted as they landed and the tank they were in took off. "Why feel good out here just to change attitude when we find out how horrible it is inside?"

"Ten seconds, people," Apone called to his men. "Look sharp. All right, I want a nice, clean dispersal this time."

"You ladies be careful out there, okay?" Riley grinned at the Marines as the vehicle came to a stop and the door opened. Hicks gave her a grin and then jumped out into the rain. She then stood up and joined the others at the screens. "God, looks like there hasn't been life out here in a couple of weeks." She found her view centered on Vasquez's screen as Hudson did a bypass and opened the door. She could feel her heart beat harder and louder as the doors opened into the dark passage; she caught Ripley squeezing Jack's hand. Both of them were just as nervous as they were.

The structure was ripped the pieces inside past the next door. Rain had leaked in through the holes and made a huge puddle in the walkway as electrical wires and chunks of metal were littered everywhere.

"Second team, move inside," Goreman ordered. "Hicks, take the upper level."

"_Sir, you copying this?"_ Apone asked. _"Looks like hits from small-arms fire. We got some explosives damages, probably seismic survey charges. Are you reading this? Keep it tight, people."_

"All right Hicks, Hudson, use your motion trackers."

That brought Riley's eyes to Hicks' screen and watched as they traveled on the top floor.

"_Nothing,"_ Hicks replied. _"Not a goddamn thing."_

"Which means they either killed eachother," Jack began.

"Or the Aliens are hibernating." Riley sighed, hanging her head.

"Quarter and search by twos." Gorman ordered.

"_Ok, Dietrich, Frost, you're up_," Hicks ordered when they came to a new area. There was a little commotion with Hudson and Vasquez with some mice but nothing serious yet.

"Ripley," Riley shoved her finger onto Hicks' screen.

"Wait, tell him to…" Ripley grabbed a headset. "Hicks, back up. Pan right." Hicks' screen turned to a large set of holes in the floor; almost like acid had caused them. "There."

"Son of a bitch," Jack sighed, running a hand over his head.

"_You seeing this all right?"_ Hicks asked. _"Looks melted. Somebody must have bagged one of the trio's bad guys here."_

"Acid for blood." Burke sighed.

Riley grabbed the headset from her sister. "Ha! Take that losers! All you bastards that laughed at us can suck it! I demanded apologies and ass-kissings when you all get back!" There were some laughs but they melted away to return to their serious mode.

"_If you like that,"_ Hudson began. _"You're gonna love this."_ It was another hole, huge in size, that went through several floors; Ripley gave a frown as Hudson hocked a lugie and dropped it down.

"_Sir, this place is dead. Whatever happened here, I think we missed it."_ Apone commented.

Gorman sighed. "All right, the area is secure. Let's go check their computer."

"You think that is secure?" Jack commented.

"The area is secured."

"Let him believe what he wants," Riley gave a yawn. "When he dies it'll be his fault." Gorman glared at him and she gave a huge, sweet grin at him.

"First team, head for Operations. Hudson, see if you can get their CPU on-line."

"_Affirmative."_

"Hicks, meet me at the south lock. We're coming in."

"_He's coming in,"_ Hudson's voice rang on Vasquez's screen; he had covered his on mic but hadn't thought of hers. _"I feel safer already."_

"_Pendejo jerkoff."_

Gorman had already left but Riley had heard it loud and clear and gave a laugh.

As she stepped out into the rain, Riley felt her heartbeat quicken. ~Keep calm, baby girl,~ She told herself. ~This is just like those Resident Evil games that you played with dad all those years ago. The only difference is that these are aliens that are supper fast and strong and not undead slowpokes that you can run by easily.~ Riley gave a sigh. ~Who am I kidding? We're all gonna die.~

"Don't worry," She turned her head to find Bishop walking beside her. "We'll be fine."

"You're so positive," Riley replied. "But only because you haven't seen this before." She rolled her head as they entered the compound. "I hope you can keep it."

Ripley paused outside the building and Jack turned back to her, placing an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Don't worry, Eleanor," He told her. "I'll keep anything from happening to you if we do run into our sneaky bastards, all right? I can promise you that."

Ripley nodded and grabbed the hand around her shoulders and gave it a tight squeeze as they followed her sister inside.

The south lock as worse than the north one. Riley glanced around as Drake approached them.

"Sir, they sealed off this wing at both ends, welded the doors and blocked off the stairs with heavy equipment. But it looks like the barricade didn't hold."

"Any bodies?"

"No, sir."

"Last stand." Frost commented.

"Must have been a hell of a fight." Drake said.

"Yeah, looks that way." Hicks agreed.

"It wasn't a fight," Jack grunted, Ripley still gripping to his hand. "They weren't Marines or soldiers. These were maintenance workers with children. It was a massacre."

"I agree," Riley sighed. "Maybe a few of them held their own for a little while but the moment those bastards got to them…" She let it stop there and shook her head.

"All right, Drake, this way. We should be able to cut though the med lab to Operations."

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this," Riley whispered to herself, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"Don't worry," She gave a little jump and glanced to her right to find Hicks beside her. "Stick close to me and you'll be fine."  
She gave a small grin. "Promise?"

He grinned back. "Promise."

"Son of a bitch!" Jack's growl made them all turn. Riley froze. In six tubes before them sat three facehuggers. Her anger rose instantly.

"Stupid fuckers," She roared. "Doing tests on them? That's why all these stupid fuckers are dead!"

"Are those the same ones?" Burke asked, glancing at the three of them as they entered the room.

Ripley nodded her head. The man moved in closer to the creature in the last tube. "Careful, Burke." He glanced back at her before turning back to the alien; Riley gave a small jump and a laugh as the facehugger tried to get at him but was stopped by the tube, the tail wagging and the strange tube in the middle of it look for a passage to slither down to lay its egg.

"Looks like love at first sight to me." Hicks grinned at Burke

"Oh, he likes you, burke," Drake joined in.

Burke looked like he was about to piss himself.

"Two are alive, the rest are dead," Bishop announced, looking through some papers. "Surgically removed before embryo implantation. Subject Marachuk, John J., died during the procedure. They killed him, taking it off."

"Of course they did," Jack sighed, shaking his head. "The facehuggers don't like to be removed from their hosts. I have to say thought that I'd rather died there without knowing it before the chestburster gets to have me, you know?"

Riley and Ripley both gave a shiver, remembering that event with Kain. "Amen." They remarked together.

"Yo Hicks," Frost called as his motion tracker started to go off. "I think we got something here."

"Behind us." Hicks looked at the screen.

"One of us?" Ripley asked.

"Apone, where are your people?" Gorman called. "Anybody in D Block?"

"_Uh, that's a negative. We're all in Operations."_

That set everyone on edge again and Drake moved forward with his gun. "Talk to me, Frosty."

"Let's keep moving, baby."

Riley followed behind Hicks, her sister and brother-in-law behind her, and the rest trailing behind them. She listened and watched as they were led out into the halls again but found nothing. As they beeping got louder, Riley froze and glanced up at the ceiling for a moment until she jumped as Hicks' gun went off.

"Damn," she cried, her head racing.

"Fuck," Drake sighed.

"Hold up," Hicks turned to look at the sisters and nodded with his head, signaling them forward. Sharing a look with her sister, Riley moved forward with her, unsure of what he wanted. Following him down to the vent, she gasped.

"What is it?" Jack asked, moving up behind them.

"It's a child," Ripley answered him, eyes wide. "Hey, shh, it's all right." The thought of anyone, let alone a child, being alive still made them all smile as Hicks reached in to grab her. "It's all right. Don't be afraid. Come on. We won't hurt you." Ripley continued to coo to the child; until she bit Hicks and took off under the floors. "Don't let her go."

"She's under the grill!"

"Frost, get your light up here."

"Where'd she go," Riley took a step back and just watched as the rest of them swirled around in circles, watching the child as she moved like a damn rat beneath their feet before she slipped into a vent. Ripley moved after her.

"Well, that was entertaining." She commented with a chuckle.

"Aren't you going to go help her?" Jack asked her. "You can fit in the vent, too."

"Yeah, so could Bishop or Burke or Gorman." She grinned. "Besides, Ripley's the one that's good with kids, not me." She glanced at Hicks. "How's your hand?"

He looked at where he had been bitten for a moment before giving a thumbs-up.

It wasn't too long after that that Ripley returned with the child in her arms and they made camp at Operations. Riley watched with a smile as Gorman tried to get answers out of the child but she made no move to answer him and just stared.

"He doesn't know how to talk to kids, does he?" She asked.

Hicks gave a grin as Jack and Ripley ran them off. "He doesn't know how to talk to anyone."

Riley nodded in agreement. "No worries, though. Ripley and Jack will get her to talk. They know how to deal with kids."

"And you don't?" He glanced at her.

"Well, I knew how to deal with my niece, but that doesn't mean I liked it," She gave a chuckle. "The only kid I would deal with happily is my own and I don't have any so that should answer your question."

Hicks gave a laugh. "Yes, indeed it does." He began to fidget with something in the desk beside them. "So…no husband like your sister?"

Riley raised a brow for a moment before shaking her head. "Nope. There was one that I HAD hoped to marry but, he uh…"

"Left?"

"You could say that," Riley grumbled. "If getting ripped through an air duct by one of our creepy friends stands for leaving."

"Ah," Hicks felt guilt run through him. "My apologies."

"No need to," She smiled at him as she stood up. "Now, let's go see what Hudson can find on the screens, shall we?"

Hicks continued to grin at her. "You don't like to just sit around and wait, do you?"

"With all the shit that's going on? Hell no. I'll sit and wait when I'm back on that ship on the way back home." She answered him.

Hicks watched as she moved towards the other Marines. "I second that."

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. ONLY ANORA AND JACK ARE MINE!**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Aliens Strike Back**_

"**Yo! Stop your grinnin' and drop your linen! **Found them." Hudson's call grabbed everyone's attention, bringing them closer to the computer he was on.

"They alive?" Gorman asked.

"Probably not," Riley replied, crossing her arms as she took a closer look at the screen.

"Unknown," Hudson told him. "But it looks like all of them over at the processing station…sub-level three…under the main cooling towers."

"It looks like a goddamn town meeting." Hicks commented, a confused look on his face.

"Or a feast," Jack joined in, taking a look at the screen himself.

Gorman wore a smile on his face. "Let's saddle up, Apone."

"Aye, sir." The lead man turned to his troops. "All right, let's go. They ain't paying us by the hour. Head 'em out. Ok, Frost, you're driving."

"I guess that means we stay here?" Riley asked.

"Hell no," Jack replied. "I'm at least going in the damn tank."

…

"So, you're name's Newt, huh?" The young girl looked up at the woman that sat beside her. Riley gave a smile. "I'm Riley, Ripley's sister. I heard you don't like to talk but I'm just gonna say one thing. I am impressed that you were able to stay alive this long on your own. Very impressed. You are one hell of a little girl."

Newt stared at the woman for a moment before beginning to pet the doll's head with a large smile on her face.

Jack watched them for a moment longer before turning back to the Marines as the tank came to a stop. "You guys be careful in there, you hear? No stupid actions, got it?" Apone gave him a nod before the troops moved out.

"I want a straight 'V' deployment, second team on left flank." Gorman ordered into his headset. "Advance on axial six-six-four. Tracker on-line. Set the V-gain to filter R-F ambient. Forty meters in, bearing two-two-one, there should be a stairwell."

"They're gonna die," Newt decided to comment.

Riley gave a sigh. "Most likely, but let's keep our fingers crossed, shall we?" The little girl gave a soft nod.

"No need for such depression around a child, Riley." Jack commented, watching the screens as the Marines continued to move in.

"What is that?" Gorman asked, looking at Ripley.

She shook her head, taking in the strange substance that had been created on the walkways. "I don't know."

"Looks like something the Xenomorphs would make. Like a nest or something, maybe." Riley commented, leaning in for a better look. "Has to be. Dallas told me about something like this last time when they returned."

"You don't think there are more eggs, do you?" Jack asked with a frown.

"Who knows? Most likely if they found them. These idiots wouldn't have destroyed the egg field if they took in the facehuggers for tests." Ripley commented.

"Then maybe we should call the Marines out," Riley suggested. "Before it's too late."

"And just leave the colonists there?" Ripley asked.

"They're probably dead already anyway," Jack rubbed his chin. "But at the same time, we're not sure."

"They're dead," Newt joined in, playing with her doll head again.

"Well, that answers that question," Riley straightened back up and watched as the Marines continued on through the path; her bad feeling growing worse and worse as she watched them move.

"Busy little creatures, huh?" Burke commented.

"Lieutenant, what do those pulse-rifles fire?" Ripley asked.

Gorman glanced at her. "Ten millimeter explosive-tip caseless. Standard light armor-piercing round. Why?"

"Well, look where your team is." The woman replied.

Jack caught on. "Oh shit; right beneath the primary heat exchangers. If they fire in there, they'll risk rupturing the cooling system and if that happens-"

"Yippee-Kai-yay, Motherfucker." Riley snorted.

"A thermonuclear explosion," Burke nodded.

"Oh, great," Burke sighed. "Wonderful. Shit!" Jack clapped a hand on his shoulder as he sighed. "Look. Uh…Apone. Look, we can't have any firing in there. I, uh, I want you to collect magazines from everybody.

"_Is he fuckin' crazy?" _Hudson demanded.

"_Then what the hell are we supposed to use, man? Harsh language?" _Frost asked.

"Flame units only. I want rifles slung." Gorman answered.

"_Sir, I-"_

"Just do it, Sergeant. And no grenades."

"It might be a good idea to tell them why so they don't be stupid and use the rifles anyway." Jack commented but he was ignored.

"Moron." Riley sighed, shaking her head as the Marines continued on.

"Any movement?"

"_Nothing. Zip."_

But that was spoken a little too early as the cameras found the colonists, all dead and hanging from the black substance on the walls.

"Looks like you were right on the whole nest idea," Jack told Riley.

"Newt," Ripley looked at the child. "Go sit up front. Go on. Now!"

As the girl moved away, they all watched as more and more cocooned colonists appeared, some of them with large holes in their chests. Riley closed her eyes for a moment as the memory of Kane's ordeal passed through her mind before calming her breath and continuing to watch as dead Facehuggers and eggs all joined in.

"The other bastards aren't too far behind now," Jack commented, his firm eyes on the screens. "They better be-" He was cut off by cries of a live colonist and watched as the woman asked for them to kill her.

"No, she's got a bastard inside her!" Riley cried, watching as the little prick decided to burst out of her. "Shoot it! Shoot it!"

"No!" Ripley cried. Jack gathered his wife into his arms and held her, blocking her view as the little alien burst out of the body, it's little mouths chomping as it gave out cries. Apone pulled out a flamethrower and took care of it but that just made things worse. "No! Get out of there!" Riley could see the movement on the walls from different cameras. The fully grown Xenomorphs had been there the entire time, watching, and decided to make themselves known now. "Hurry! Run!"

~The bastards knew they were there, they just didn't do anything,~ Riley told herself, watching as the catastrophe began. ~They didn't plan on doing anything to them, until Apone killed one of the babies. But why? What's going on?!~

Dietrich was the first to go, followed by Frost who was set on fire, as well as the magazines he held exploded. Vasquez and Drake began to fire off their weapons. Gorman was lost as things went hectic. He tried to take control but he had no idea what to do in a situation like this and as more and more Marines were dying he got further and further lost.

"I am not going to stand here and watch this, dammit!" Jack growled as Hicks and Hudson led whoever else was left out of there. Jack hurried from the screen and jumped into the drivers seat, heading into the building as Ripley grabbed Newt and held on to her.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing?" Gorman went to stand up to stop the other man but Riley cut him off with a punch to the face.

"Saving your damn team, you idiot! Now sit down and just shut the fuck up!" Riley hurried into the back of the tank and searched through the area to see if there were any guns left; she found a small handgun and gripped it. "Better than nothing; just in case."

Jack wasted no time and just burst in through all the walls. Riley clung to a rail and held on, eyes set of the side door as she waited for it to open. She had no real use with a gun but she was going to try her hardest to kill any of those creepy bastards if they even thought about moving in through that door after they saved what Marines were left; if any were left.

"Open the door!" Jack cried back as the tank came to a stop after a final jerk. Burke moved forward and pulled the door open, revealing Hicks standing there with Hudson clinging to him as Vasquez and Drake continued to fire and kill the Xenomorphs that were chasing them.

"Drake, come on, man!" Vasquez cried as she joined them on the tank. She watched as one of the aliens popped up behind drake and fired at it. Riley, knowing what was going to happen, tried to stop her but was too late. The Acid-blood exploded everywhere and splattered all over Drake. The man gave a cry and fell backwards, his flamethrower firing inside. Burke grabbed an extinguisher and took care of it quickly as Hicks held Vasquez back from going outside again.

"He's gone!"

"No! Drake's out there! Drake's coming!"

"He's gone!"

"No, he's not!"

"Forget him! He's gone!" Hicks shoved her away and grabbed the door, pulling it closed as Jack began to move the tank again. An alien popped up though and decided to try and force its way in. "Get on the goddamn door!"

Vasquez and Hudson moved forward but the three Marines weren't strong enough. Riley took a breath and stepped forward. One foot on Hicks' back, Riley pushed herself up and then shoved her other foot in the Alien's face, catching it off guard and shoving it back outside. The door slammed shut and Hicks dropped his head against it, breathing hard.

Jack went crazy and stormed out the building again, knocking everyone off of their feet and to the floor. Pushing herself back up again, Riley grabbed the rail and clutched the gun she held to her chest, breathing hard herself. Out of all the Marines, only three were left. Only Hicks, Hudson, and Vasquez.

The moment they bumps and grinds from outside hit them, Jack slowed down the tank and came to a stop, taking a moment before turning to check on his wife.

"You all right?"

"Yeah," Ripley nodded, still holding Newt to her.

"Riley, you all right back there?"

"No worries; just scared out of my damn mind." She called back, her knees shaking. "Gorman's out, though, I'm afraid."

"It might be a concussion, but he's alive," Hicks commented, checking the knocked-out man.

"No, man, he's dead!" Vasquez growled and went to grab him. "Wake up, pendejo! I'm going to kill you!"

Hicks blocked her with an arm. "Back off. Right now." She moved away, cursing as Hicks called for a first-aid kit.

"Hey. Hey, look." Hudson was staring at the screens. "The Sarge and Dietrich aren't dead, man. Their signs are real low, but they ain't dead."

"Then we go back and get them." Vasquez said instantly.

"Fuck that!" Hudson cried,

"We don't leave people behind!"

"I ain't going back!"

"You can't help them!" Ripley's voice cut them off. "You can't.

"They're probably already cocooned like the colonists were," Jack sighed, closing his eyes. "Waiting for the facehuggers; maybe already latched on to."

Hudson looked like he was about to shit himself. "Oh, dear Lord Jesus, this ain't happenin', man."

"God damn it." Hicks sighed.

"This can't be happenin', man. This isn't happenin'."

"Hudson, listen," Riley moved up next to him and placed an arm around his shoulders. "This is happening but now is not the time to freak out, all right? We gotta think up of a plan so just try and stay calm, okay?"

Vasquez turned to them. "We've got seven canisters of CN-20. I say we roll them in there and nerve gas the whole fucking nest."

"It's worth a try, but we don't know if it'll affect them." Hicks replied.

"Let's just bug out and call it even, okay? What are we talking about this for?" Hudson asked.

"I say we take off and nuke the entire site from orbit." Ripley told them, smoking a cigarette. "It's the only way to be sure."

"And that, my friends, is why I married her." Jack pulled his wife to him and gave her forehead a kiss. "Best idea I've heard all day."

"Fuckin' 'A'." Hudson nodded.

"Hold on one second," Burke jumped in. "This installation has a substantial dollar value attached to it."

"Fuck that," Riley growled.

"They can bill me." Ripley agreed.

"Ok, look. This is an emotional moment for all of us, ok? I know that. But let's not make snap judgments, please. This is clearly, clearly and important species we're dealing with and I don't think that you or I or anybody has the right-"

"Oh, don't even start," Riley took a step forward. "Look, I understand that this is just a species trying to live its life but you and I know for a damn fact that this is not why you're after it. Do you think I'm stupid?" Riley got up in his face. "I'm smart enough to know that you're trying to take it back to Earth for some stupid military shit so you can just shut the fuck up and sit down before I make you, understand?"

"Damn, you tell him, girl." Jack grinned.

"Corporal Hicks," the man looked at Riley as she continued to glare at Burke. "You're in control now that Sarge is gone and Gorman is out, right?"

"This operation is under Military jurisdiction," Ripley caught on to what her sister was saying. "Hicks is next in chain of command, right?"

"Yeah…yeah, that's right." He didn't sound too happy about it though, and he hung his head.

"Yeah." Burke sighed. "Look, this is a multimillion dollar installation," He continued to try. He can't make that decision. He's just a grunt. Uh, no offense."

Hicks pulled a face. "None taken." He turned to his headset. "Ferro, do you copy?"

"_Standing by."_

"Prep for dust-off. We are going to need immediate evac."

"_Roger. On our way."_

"I say we take off, nuke the site from orbit." Hicks shot the sisters a look. "It's the only way to be sure. Let's do it."

Hudson and Jack carried Gorman as Vasquez and Hicks led the way. Burke trudged behind and Riley and Ripley had Newt pinned between them, Riley still hanging on to that small handgun she had found. When they came to a halt, Hicks tossed out a flare or two and they didn't have to wait long to see the dropship… until it went haywire and crashed, making them flee from the scene.

**Please Review!**


End file.
